Ce qu'il pense de moi
by Seikyo no tenshi
Summary: A lire s'il vous plait ! Et si possible des reviews...


Ce qu'il pense de moi

**POV de Garland :**

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Il m'énerve ! Un coup je suis là, un coup je suis pas là...On est en entraînement, même Mystel est présent, c'est pour dire, et môssieur s'échappe dans la nature. Je pari qu'il parle avec les papillons...Merde ! Mais pourquoi il ne reste jamais ? Je...J'aimerais bien le connaître réellement. Arrête de te leurrer Garland, ça fait maintenant un an que tu craque pour ce beybladeur...J'ai trouvé ! Si je lui proposais un entraînement extérieur ? Ca devrait lui plaire non ? Qu'est ce qu'il est beau..._

**Fin du POV**

A quelques mètres de lui, Brooklyn était allongé dans l'herbe en train de dormir...

- _On dirait un ange _murmura Garland

S'approchant doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, je jeune homme contempla le bel endormi...

**Pensée de G :**

_Qui fais-je tromper ? Je l'aime à la folie ! Et ce, depuis qu'il m'a battu. Au départ, je l'ai observé pour trouver une faille, puis de plus en plus pour lui, et seulement pour lui. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur lorsque tu étais hors de contrôle, jouant contre Tyson, détruisant tout sur ton passage ! Et tu es revenu, guéri de tes démons intérieurs...Je t'aime et ne sais pratiquement rien de toi. Me considère tu seulement comme un ami ? Ai-je le droit de t'aimer ? Hélas, je n'y peux rien si mon cœur ta choisi...Pardonne moi, tu ne le sauras jamais, mais une fois, juste une fois je..._

Garland se pencha pour goûter à son péché et déposa ses lèvres contre celle de Brooklyn pour un chaste baisé. Voulant se retirer et mourir de honte, il se vit retenir par une main dans ses cheveux pendant qu'une langue insolente vint quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Surpris, il l'a laissa passer et ne se rendit compte de son acte que lorsqu'il se mit à jouer avec sa consoeur. Aussitôt il voulu se retirer mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion : Il se retrouva coincé entre Brooklyn et le sol. Le baiser prenant fin par manque d'air, son regard se perdit dans celui du prince et se mit à rougir furieusement.

_euh...Ecoute Brooklyn, je...je peux...je..._

_Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis ?_

_reblush Je sis désolé. Je ne le voulait pas et..._

_...ah..._

Brooklyn se retira de sur Garland le visage triste...Le réalisant, le maître d'apollon eut le cœur brisé.

_Brooklyn, je..._

_Pour toi ce n'était qu'un jeu ! Un simple jeu ! Et bien, sache que pour moi non. Si je m'éloigne de toi, des autres, c'est bien pour ne plus te voir. Mais ça fait si mal ! Tout le temps, toujours je pense à toi ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je t'aime Garland ! Et maintenant tu vas définitivement t'éloigner de moi parce que je te dégoût..._

Le beybladeur se vit interrompre par un baiser remplit d'amour, de passion, de désir et de tendresse confondue...

_Mais..._

_Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange !_

_...Depuis quand tu..._

_un an. Et toi ?_

_notre rencontre._

_Je vois...que de temps perdu !_

_On peux le rattraper si tu veux ..._ baiser remplit de désir...

_Bonne idée mais..._

_Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_On est dans un parc !_

_Oui et ?_

_Mais !_

_Chut..._

Sur ceux, le rouquin l'embrassa en l'allongeant dans l'herbe, suçant, mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son amant, lui soutirant des soupirs et des gémissements étouffés. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser pour le recommencer de plus belle...Délaissant se terrain déjà conquis, Brooklyn entreprit de déposer de légers baisers papillons sur le visage du garçon au cheveux bleus, mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, descendant sur le cou, y laissant sa marque tout en caressant les flanc de son aimé...

Garland, lui, était en train de subir son plaisir, ne pouvant articuler que des mots dont seul Le maître des Zeus pouvait deviner le sens. Gémissant et haletant, il sentit durant quelques secondes le froid d'un souffle d'air sur son torse avant que des mains chaudes et exploratrices ne l'assaillissent de toute part... Venant de lui enlever son haut, Brooklyn continua son exploration de ce corps tant désiré, frôlant, titillant des zones sensible que l'autre jeune homme ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres quand le rouquin mordilla son téton droit, pinçant doucement l'autre avec ses doigts. Il plongea dans une extase toute particulière quand Brooklyn enflamma encore plus, si possible, ses sens en descendant vers sa ceinture.

De son côté, le maître de Zeus n'en pouvait plus : la peau, les soupirs et les gémissement de son amant l'excitaient au plus haut point. Dégrafant avec habileté le pantalon qui ne cachait plus l'état du membre de son partenaire, il prit un malin plaisir à l'enlever, ainsi que le boxer, en frottant bien l'élastique sur la verge tendue. Découvrant le corps de son petit ami en entier, il déposant sadique des baiser légers sur la hampe dressé puis, pressé par une mains dans ses cheveux et les gémissements de son petit ami, la prit toute entière dans sa bouche, débutant un va et vient qui fit plonger Garland dans un tourbillon de sensations où Brooklyn en était le maître. Sentant qu'il allait jouir, il voulu se retirer mais le rouquin en avait décider autrement et il se libéra dans un râle de plaisir dans la cavité buccale de son chéri.

Satisfait, Brooklyn embrassa sauvagement son aimé et li présenta ses doigts. Voir Garland les lui lécher et entamer une action dessus acheva de briser ses barrières. Arrachant presque ses doigts de la bouche de son petit copain, étouffant ses protestations dans hun baisé, il fit pénétrer un doigt, puis deux en sentant que son amour n'avait pas mal, commençant le travail de préparation. Les retirant lorsque son chéri commençait à s'empaler de lui-même sur ses doigts, il se déshabilla, faisant rougir son chéri au passage.

Mettant les genoux de Garland sur ses épaules, il le pénétra enfin, en prenant toute les précautions nécessaires pour qu'il n'est mal. Au bout de quelques instant et sous la demande de sa moitié, il débuta des va et vient qui, au fur et à mesure de l'acte et des cris, se firent de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que, se sentant près à jouir, il prit le sexe de Garland en mains, l'amenant en même temps que lui, au 7ème ciel...

Se retirant de son amant, Brooklyn le regarde heureux. Et c'est en se chuchotant milles promesses d'amour éternel qu'ils s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Owari


End file.
